Show No Mercy
This is the fourth episode of Survivor: Congo Challenges Reward Challenge: Stomp-ede The tribes captains will run the entire challenge for their tribes. They are going to race out into the river to retrieve a sand bag and then race back. They will then use a plank to launch the bag into the net above them. The first two tribes to get all three of their bags into the net win reward. Reward: A tarp, an umbrella, folding chairs, pillows, blankets, and a hammock. Winners: Mongo & Bantu Immunity Challenge: Manila Folders Four tribe members will be divided into pairs and will alternately pull a sled to retrieve foldable puzzle pieces. Once all pieces are collected, the last tribe member will act as a caller, instructing his/her tribemates to form a puzzle. The first two tribes to complete the puzzle win the challenge. Winners: Bantu & Mongo Story Day 10 MONGO It's a new day at the Mongo tribe and they have just voted out their first member the night before, so the mood at camp is sad and quiet. The camera focuses first on Trish eating her breakfast alone in a private spot near the camp. Trish talks about how she was blindsided and how she feels alone and doesn't see anywhere or anyone to turn to. She also talks about how Survivor is being harder than what she thought, but she won't let this break her down. the camera then goes back to the four other castaways, grouped together, also eating their breakfast and observing Trish from distance. Yana explains in her confessional what happened last Tribal and how happy she is she didn't have to use her idol. Abbie complains a little and we see Cody rolling his idol and almost regretting his decision last Tribal, but he said he did it to get on majority. Finn keeps watching Trish, and confesses he feels sad for her, since he didn't do it against Trish, he did a move against Erik and the alpha males. Finn decides to talk with Trish and give her moral support, saying she can trust him and that she won't go anywhere soon. Trish say she is glad Finn talked to her, because she likes the boy and hopes she can really trust him this time. It's time for their first reward challenge and then they learn the tribe captains will be doing the challenge. Since Erik is out, Mongo selects Cody as their new captain. So the battle is between Cody, Morgan and Adam. The tribe players start very well, but quickly Cody and Morgan pull ahead of Adam, however, Morgan has problems scoring her first sandbag. Cody scores at his second try and maintains his lead. Morgan keeps trying, opening the door to Adam pass her as he scores first. After some time, Morgan finally socres and runs to her second bag, meanwhile Cody is returning with his second one. Cody opens his lead even more as Morgan and Adam are fighting for second place. Cody has more trouble scoring this time, tying the race once again, as everyone is trying to connect their second bag. This time around Adam and Morgan score first, but then Cody is right behind them. The challenge is neck-to-neck as it will come down to who scores first at their first bag, since they practically all arrive together. Cody scores first and wins his tribe the biggest reward and then Adam also scores and wins a tarp for his tribe, leaving Morgan and Luba without nothing. LUBA The Luba tribe comes back from the challenge, defeated and Morgan is the first to say sorry, the tribe supports her and says it wasn't her fault and that she did everything she could, but in a confessional Morgan says she is dissapointed at herself so far in the game and Sawyer confesses he needs Morgan to be strong, since she is the only person in the tribe that is in an alliance with him so far. It's time to work and the whole tribe is seen realizing their chores, but Marcy. Marcy has a moment to herself saying how she isn't used to this and whether was a good option to her to play Survivor or don't. She also says she only wants the money and how she can't wait to get back to her normal life again. Sidney and Sawyer talk about it in distance and Sidney says she has always been like this and that she is a housewife not used to work around. Sawyer than talks about the chance of voting her out next and Sidney says she would be fine with it, she just needs to think more about the idea. Sawyer is glad he found a crack in the Luba tribe and Sidney is questioning if she can trust Sawyer or not. Sam is seen working with Morgan and suddenly he pauses, almost out of breath, saying he is just so tired and the game is really taking a tool on him. Morgan gives him a speech and support and in a confessional talks about how the tribe needs Sam, since he is unique. Sam is glad about the support, but confesses he doesn't know how long he can take it, and is sad, since Survivor is his dream. MONGO The Mongo tribe returns, happy at their first victory together and they congratulate Cody. Trish talks about how this victory was important for morale, and Cody says he is proud of himself after getting it done for his tribe. Abbie screams and talks trash about the other tribe, happy about all the comfort they just won. Yana confesses she can't stand Abbie's voice or manners anymore after living with her only four days. So, Yana, Cody and Finn meet at the water well to discuss the Abbie's situation, saying it could be better if they vote her out next and everyone seems to like the idea. Finn says it's the ideal thing for him, since he mad promises to Trish. Yana says it will be even better, since now they will have Cody all for themselves. BANTU Bantu tribe returns with their tarp and celebrate that they will have more protection now for their shelter. Adam says he is super happy about winning and then all the boys reunite to build the shelter. Meanwhile, the girls have fun in a pound near their camp and seem to be bonding a lot, according to Emily's view. Leann then says that she likes Emily and Hope a little and could see them playing the game together, so she proposes an all girls alliance. The two girls agree to it, and Hope seems excited to be making her first deal, while Emily likes that she aligned with almost everyone on the tribe, but admits she needs to be extremely careful with that. At camp, Russell pulls Adam aside and says he is worried about a girl's alliance, and says they need to cover their bases. Adam plays along with it, but in confessional he says he trusts Emily a lot, and knows she wouldn't leave him aside. Night 10 BANTU It's night ten at Bantu and Emily and Adam meet to share some stuff about the game. Emily tells Adam about the girls thing and Adam tells Emily about Russell's insecurity. They make a final two deal, while Adam keeps trying to flirt with Emily, but she takes it back and in a confessional she says Survivor is been wonderful so far. Russell watches the two of them from distance and in a confessional he worries about the duo. Day 11 Once again it's time to battle for immunity, Morgan, as Luba's leader, sits out Marcy for the challenge and Adam sits out Neil for this one. The challenge starts and the first pair for Mongo is Cody and Yana, while Adam and Hope go for Bantu and Sawyer and Sidney for Luba. the Mongo tribe quickly pulls ahead due to Cody's and Yana's efforts, and the Luba tribe is right behind, with Bantu lacking behind, since Adam seems to be working alone. The Mongo tribe comes back first and then Abbie and Finn run to get their second set of pieces. In second place is the Luba tribe, who second pair is Morgan and Tyler. Finally, the Bantu tribe arrives and then Emily and Russell are ready to get their pieces. The Mongo tribe falls behind in the scond leg, leading the door open to both Luba and Bantu. Luba is in first place, working fast with Morgan and Tyler and Bantu takes second. The third pair to go for Luba is Tyler and Sawyer, while for Bantu we have Russell and Adam. Tyler seems super tired, so Bantu takes the lead and then Mongo finally returns and Yana and Cody run again for Mongo. Yana and Cody once again win some time for their tribe, but they still are in last place. The challenge once again is even, with Bantu leading it, and Luba and Mongo fighting for second place. Bantu starts their puzzle, taking directions from Leann and Emily and Adam putting it together. For Luba, Sam calls the shot so Sidney and Morgan complete the puzzle. And for Mongo, Trish is the one screaming for Finn and Cody to put it together. Sam fails at his job at calling the shots, leaving Luba behind. Bantu makes great work together, as Leann knows what she is doing, giving them the first place. the fight is between Mongo and Luba once again, but in the end, Trish's calm lead gives Mongo the win, and Luba loses their second challenge in a row. LUBA Luba comes back defeated once again, and this time Sam is the one apologizing for losing his calm at the challenge. After things settling down, Marcy talks with Tyler about voting out Sam and how they need to do it to make the tribe stronger. Marcy also confesses the only person she likes is Tyler. Tyler says he will talk more with people about the vote before deciding anything and in his confessional he thinks Marcy keeps flirting with him. Sawyer and Morgan meet and they agree the vote si between Marcy or Sam, they also think Marcy is a better option for them, since Sam is a original Bantu member. Sawyer confesses he wanted Sam gone, but it could be too dangerous. Then, Sidney, Morgan, Tyler and Sawyer meet to discuss the vote and Sawyer and Morgan push for a Marcy vote out, and Sidney says it's hard deciding about it. Sam begs for Tyler and Sidney for another chance in the game, and in a confessional he says he really wants to keep playing. Then, Tyler and Sidney have a final talk, regarding their decision in the vote, and Tyler confesses he finds things too hard to decide on Survivor and Sidney say her heart is saying save Sam, but her head is saying save Marcy. In the end, Marcy is seen bragging about her real life and being cocky, and she is voted out in a 5-1 vote. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... Author's Notes Category:Survivor: Congo Category:Fanon episodes